Due to relatively low costs and high compatibility with current TFT-LCD manufacturing processes, the clear ink display technology has been a hot spot of research.
The clear ink display technology takes advantage of the following principle: when a light transmits from an optically denser medium into an optically thinner medium, total reflection occurs if an incident angle of the light is greater than a total reflection angle.